


Bravery

by SunSparkStar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunSparkStar/pseuds/SunSparkStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds you collapsed on the side of the road and the Winchesters adopt you. Adventures ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery

**Author's Note:**

> NEW FIC PEOPLE. This is mostly as a gift for my friends emma but i thought i would give it to everyone else. I'll try and update Darkness Beneath and Not Belonging At Home soon. :'3

After 14 hours on a bus, you set foot on solid ground and the cold breeze going through your hair. You looked around the busy bus station and slung your duffle bag over your shoulder, setting your eyes on the road and heading down it. The road seemed never ending with street lights flying over you and the rush of cars beside you, the light spatter of rain hit your jacket and your cheeks. The cuts stang and your legs ached, you longed for a bed, the hunt you had been on did not go as well as you planned and you got banged up pretty bad. You coughed. Looking down at the hand that had covered your mouth, you saw the crimson liquid glisten under the street lights glow. 

"I really need to get to a hospital." You thought aloud whilst wiping your hand on your jeans. "Or just a bed."

As you carried on walking down the neverending road, things appeared to blur and distort, before you knew it things went black and you didnt know where you were or what time it was. 

When you began to regain conciousness, you noticed an unfamiliar feeling of comfort. Opening your eyes, the sound of a humming engine began to fade in and street lights seaping through a car window. A faint sound of the radio was coming from next to you and someone humming along. Your eyes finally focused and you saw a man driving. He had mousy blonde hair and freckles that seemed soft under the passing street lights. The sound of a phone ringing from this strangers jacket pocket pulled you out of your thoughts and you shifted yourself to sit up. Shoots of pain ran from your cut abdomain and through your arms. You tried to stifled a groan of pain which was still loud enough to catch the attention of the driver next to you. 

"Hello?" He answered the phone whilst glancing at you with a look of concern. "Sammy, the case went fine, went without a hitch." 

"Where are we? Where is my bag?" You looked at him, a minor weight of fear was eating at your stomach. Dont show fear,[Y/N]. Youre already weak enough.

"Look, Sam, Ill talk to you about this later." He hung up the phone whilst keeping his eyes fixed on the road. "Hey, how are you feeling?" He looked at you waiting for a response and then began to flick his eyes between you and the road.

"I feel like someone threw me off a cliff, but thanks for asking." You adjusted yourself again to be comfortable in your seat. "Now can you please tell me what happened? I was walking and then I blacked out and now Im in a car with a stranger."

"I found you on the side of the road, your shirt was bloody so i redressed your wound and put you in the car because you looked like you needed a rest after fighting werewolves." Your eyes widened as he said this. Another hunter? You hadnt heard from another hunter since the apocolypse. 

"You- Youre a hunter too?" Whiping your eyes around to look at him you noticed that he wasnt looking at you anymore. "Wow...I havent met another hunter in years, its just been me for a while now."

"The name is Dean Winchester, Ive been hunting since i was strong enough to carry Sam." He flashed a small smile in your direction and then concentrated back onto the road. "Sam, by the way, is my younger brother. Hes back at the bunker that our grandfather led us to. Men of Letters. Society with information about almost every superntural creepy crawley from here to Oz."

You gave him a quizzical look. Oz? Men of letters? What was he talking about? But as much as you were confused you did want to know more, curiosity alway got the best of you. Your Father always said that it was "going to get you killed someday". Looking at your current situation, you couldnt help but wonder if he was right.

"Wait- Oz? Like Dorothy, Scarecow, big green palace with a wizard in it?" 

He chuckled. "Literally, one of our friends walked off into a passage way in the lower section with THE Dorothy. We havent seen her since and we havent been able to get back into there either."

"Well..." You began to relax in the leather seat of the car and think. Before you knew it, tiredness had gotten the best of you and the hum of the car lulled you to sleep. The stranger, named Dean, fell silent and your surroundings drifted away.

~//~

Dean looked at the slumbering girl in the passengers seat next to him. The passing lights illuminated her face, revealing soft features and the peaceful expression she held while she slept. Before he knew it, the turning to the bunker was not far and he prepared himself for the ocean of questions that Sam was going to throw at him when he walked through the door with an unknown girl who was battered an bruised from god knows what else other than werewolves. 

A few hours later, Sams gaze was torn from an old book on dragons to see an exsausted Dean with a sleeping girl in his arms. She had [h/c] and was covered in bruises and some bandages, as Dean got closer he could see the girls eyes flickering under their lids.

"Dean, what happened?" Sam closed the book and began to walk towards Dean. "Who is she?"

"I dont know, she didnt tell me her name. I found her passed out on the side of the road, shes covered in werewolf scratches. Shes not infected, i did the tests while i was patching her up." Dean walked over to the couch the had placed in the library and placed the girl down slowly, trying not to wake her, and looked back to Sam with concern. "I couldnt just leave her there. When i spoke to her, she was amazed that I was a hunter, like she hadnt seen one in years."

Sam flicked his eyes between Dean and the girl on the couch. He was conflicted, as much as he liked helping other hunters, it hadnt worked out so well in the past. But this girl. This girl seemed different. 

"Ill look her over, try and disinfect and bandage the rest of the scratches." He crouched down next to the girl and then looked up at Dean. "Whereas you. You look like   
shit, get some sleep, dude."

"Fine, but if she wakes up, tell me. I want to know who this girl is." Without another word, Dean left the library of the bunker and headed down a hallway towards his room.

After gathering a first aid kit, Sam settled on sitting on the floor next to the couch. Your clothes were beginning to be soaked with blood through makeshift bandages that Dean had done in a hurry. The older Winchester ripped your shirt around your wound and began to peel the bandage, you winced and Sam stopped with a jolt to check that he hadnt hurt you badly. Then continued to patch you and clean your wounds. 

About 30 minutes later, Sam was finished. He changed you into a new top and cleaned your face and neck, finishing off by finding a blanket and laying it on top of you to ensure you would be warm. Just as he was about to leave, you stirred. Shifting slightly in your sheets to end up on your side.

"Th-...Thank you." You murmered in your slumber. Sam smiled and pulled the covers over your shoulder. 

"No problem." And with that, Sam left the room. With a smile lingering on his face and a strange feeling in his stomach. 

~//~

You awoke the next morning warm and feeling stiff. Opening your eyes, you look around the room at the ordered rows of books in bookcases stacked from wall to wall. Sitting up made your bones ache but you felt better than you did last night, grateful for this fact you stood up and stretched the best you could with minimal pain. This place was nice, it smelled of old whiskey and books. 

"Hello?" You looked around for a response. "Umm... Dean?"   
You heard movement and then footsteps. A tall man emerged from the hallway with a towel in his hand that was drying his brown hair. 

"Hey, sleep okay?" He put the towel on the back of one of the armchairs that was placed across the rooms. "Im Sam by the way, Deans younger brother, I patched you up properly when Dean brought you home yesterday."

Your heart began to beat a litte faster. Did he change me? Your hand moved down to touch the hem of the clean shirt you were wearing, you hadnt noticed you were wearing it until now. 

"Umm thank you, I feel a lot better. Im [Y/N] by the way." With an awkward smile, you held out a hand offering to shake his. He took a step closer and grasped your hand with his. His chestnut eyes looking directly into yours, like he was searching for something. You quickly pulled away, human contact wasnt your forté and esspecially when the person you were dealing with had changed you. "Is..umm.. Dean.. awake yet?"

"Umm I dont know, why dont you check his room. Third door on your left, knock three times and if he doesnt answer just walk in." Sam sauntered out of the room into the kitchen, with the towel hanging from his neck whilst he looks down into the fridge. Snapping yourself out of your thoughts, you walk down the hallway looking for Deans room. Finally you found it and after mustering up all of your courage, you knocked on the door. 

"Hello?" A muffled voice came from inside, it was Deans. Who else would it be you idiot. You told yourself. "Who is it?"

"Can i come in?" You said just loud enough so he could hear. Awkwardly waiting for an answer, your hands found themselves playing with the hem of your shirt. Suddenly the door opened and Dean was stood before you with bed hair and crusty eyes. "Did I wake you up?"

"No, dont worry, I have a habit of waking up but not leaving the bed." He smiled and rubbed his eyes. "What do you need?"

"Well umm I just wanted to say thank you for picking me up when I was on the side of the road, I would be dead right now if you hadnt picked me up." You smiled and held out your hand to shake his. "I owe you one"

"Thats fine, I could just leave you there to die, youre welcome to stay for as long as you want." He didnt shake your hand but placed one of his hands on your shoulder and rubbed circles his thumb. "Now. Im gonna take a shower, see you in a bit."

And with that you turned around and headed back to the library. No one had shown you such kindness in a long time. Somehow your brain kept thinking something was going to go wrong or that these people were somehow going to trick you. But your heart. Your heart was telling you that it might be safe here. So, taking a deep breath, you stepped into a new day. With new people and maybe gain that long lost sense of trust you have missed.


End file.
